Drabbles in the Impala
by demonprincess7
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles. Mostly Destiel, but other ships and themes are sure to appear.
1. Cruise

Dean was cruising down a long country road. Cas sat in the passenger seat. This had easily become Dean's favorite pass time. Whenever there was a lull in cases, he and Cas would just go for a joy ride. At first Cas insisted he didn't see what was so appealing about just driving. Dean told him that was exactly was so great. It's _just driving._ No where to go and nothing to do. Just the two of them and the open road. Sometimes they'd pull over and lay on the hood to watch the stars. That was Cas's favorite part. Just him and Dean and the silent stars.


	2. Summer

Cas skipped rocks across the pond. He liked the sound it made when it jumped across the water. Dean was laying on grass behind him. He'd left his shirt in the Impala to get a tan in the warm summer sun. Sam took as soon as they got there. He'd gone for a jog around the edge of the water. Cas skipped his last rock and walked over to Dean. Dean opened his eyes to see who was blocking the light.

"Whatcha doing there, angel?"

"Enjoying the view."

"Well come down here with me."

Cas smiled and sat down curling up in Dean's arms.


	3. Bees

It wasn't often that Cas was able to think straight. He thought about bees and he thought about life, but he didn't know why. It soothed him to watch the bees fly, to watch them gather pollen and build hives. They were nice and they were quiet. The other people around him were loud. They moved fast and they threw things. Bees don't throw things. They make honey. Cas liked the honey. It was sweet and sticky. Once he got it in his hair and Meg had to help him wash it out. She was good at things like that. Not like Cas who didn't think he was good at anything.


	4. Blue Eyes

Dean sat down at the bar and ordered himself a drink. He winked at the blonde checking him out across the room. He got his beer and spun around leaning against the bar and scoping out the room. He spotted someone looking at him leaning against the far wall. He was tall and strong with bright blue eyes that could be seen from where Dean sat. Dean ordered up another beer and offered it up to blue eyes with a grin and wink. Blue eyes smiled and they got to talking. Before long they were back in Dean's motel room.


	5. Ruby

Sam waited in the dim hotel room. It had been poorly cleaned and he could smell mildew growing in the walls. He never met her in nice places. He wished he did. He wished he could take her out like he used to do with Jess. He wanted to go to dinner or even just take a walk in the park. He wanted to make her smile and listen to her laugh. He didn't want this. He didn't want sneaking out while Dean's asleep to meet her in a filthy motel at two am. He didn't want blood and lies. He wanted love.


	6. Where's The Action?

Hunters don't get a lot of time off. There's always someone in trouble, someone who needs saving, something that needs killing. Whenever there was a lull in the action, it came as a bit of a surprise. Their natural reaction was of course to find something to fill their time. Sam searched online while Dean skimmed the papers. After a while they'd switch. Eventually they'd give up and decide to check again the next day, but that left an entire evening didn't it? The boys cherished moments when they could just plop down on some crummy motel couch and watch an old movie. Even if Dean did insist on a western.


	7. Celebrate

Once after a hunt, Dean has kissed Cas in celebration. Since then Cas had found as many reasons to celebrate as he could. At first it wasn't obvious. They didn't die, celebrate. Dean found killed the rat that had gotten into the kitchen, celebrate. Then it became smaller things. Sam bought a new coffee machine. Dean cleaned his gun. Kevin got donuts. Cas found the mate to his sock. Sam rolled his eyes at them and their mini celebrations. Dean thought it was adorable. Eventually Cas would figure out that he didn't need an excuse to kiss Dean, but Dean certainly wasn't going to tell him.


	8. Falling

Castiel always knew that they were soulmates. Angels don't technically have souls, but grace had to count for something. When he was told it was his job to watch over the Winchesters he hadn't expected for everything to end up so complicated. When he pulled Dean from hell, he was immediately lost. All that he had been was gone. One look at this man's bruised, damaged, and all around beautiful soul and Castiel had fallen. Some would argue that was when he'd fallen from heaven, but all he knew for certain was that in that moment he had fallen in love.


	9. Valentine's Day

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas," Dean said the very moment he woke up. They were curled together in the warm blankets on Dean's bed. "You know Valentine's day actually a day in memory of a man who died freeing Roman captives."

Dean smiled and shook his head. "You sure get romance."

"Death is not romantic."

"You seem to think it's pretty romantic when we're on a hunt."

"That's adrenaline caused by almost dying."

"If you say so. Just enjoy the holiday, alright?"

"If it's important to you." Cas gave Dean a gentle kiss.

"See, knew you could do it."


End file.
